


Holiday- Valentines Day

by xLexiChan



Series: Daddy!Destiel [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Parenthood AU, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Winchester-Novak family, it's valentines and what is wrong about pie for breakfast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday- Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> i know its not valentines day but i just..

It's Valentines day, and what does Castiel and Amelia do? Go shopping while Dean's asleep.

"Do you think we should get him chocolate?" Cas asked, holding onto Amy's hand while she swung her arm back and forth. 

"No, Daddy should get pie! Apple!" Amy looked up at Cas, big smile stretching onto her face. 

"Let's get the ingredients and make it at home, that way it can be a heart, sound good?" Cas smiled back. Amy giggled before nodding quickly. 

As told, they gathered the ingredients to make the pie— and not to mention, Amy insisted to bring home chocolate anyway, and so they left with a whole bag full of chocolate.

Once home, Castiel made sure Dean was still sound asleep— which he was, just hugging onto his pillow while drooling into it, thank god that he didn't set an alarm or else their plan would be compromised. 

Amy gathered their aprons from the hangers in the kitchen, being placed in hers with the help of Cas, before bringing her stepping stool over to the counter. 

Cas brought out his circle pan, began the preparations and when asked to, Amy poured the apple pie filling into the crust. 

"Now we spread it—"

"Can I?!" Amy asked, very happily. 

"Sure, if you know how."

"I know how." Amy took the rubber spatula from her father, began evening and smoothing it in a slightly sloppy way, but as long as it was all together. "There!" She said excitedly once she was finished, then hopping down and pulling the stool away so Cas could add the layer and then put it into the oven. 

"Fifty minutes from now, and it'll be done. Hopefully Dean wont wake up." Cas turned his cooking timer to fifty minutes

"It's only sefen, daddy wont wake up." Amy slipped herself, quite literally, out of her apron before hanging it up and running off to the couch to start up cartoons. 

As told, the fifty minutes passes by, Cas checks it and then lets it cool for fifteen minutes before he cuts it into a heart. 

"Ready?" Cas asks Amy after placing it onto a big plate. "When we get to the door, you wake him up. Okay?"

"Got it!" 

The both of them walked up the stairs, Cas opened the door and on cue, Amy pounced and woke up Dean— a usual routine for her to do while Cas lightly snickered while sitting on the side of his bed. 

"Ow, Amelia-" Dean turned over, before laughing. "Oh, you guys!"

"Happy Valentines day!" Cas and Amy said at the same time, Cas leaned over to give a kiss onto Dean's cheek while Amy sat between them. 

"Whose idea was it?" Dean sat up fully, and once asked— Amy's hand shot up. 

"Daddy made it, and cut it, I said lets do pie."

"It's true." Cas smiled, handing Dean a fork, and then Amelia her own small toddler fork. 

"Thank you." Dean kissed Castiel, then kissed Amy's forehead.

"Best Valentines ever?" Amy asked, looking up after taking a bite. 

"Yes, the best."


End file.
